


小哈利的成長日記

by abc761012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 配對：跩哈、天路，隱詹石+莉





	1. Chapter 1

自創人物介紹：

洛克‧布萊克

吸血鬼王國的國王、布萊克家族的現任家主，天狼星和阿爾發的父親，很疼愛自己的孫子們，曾經和佛地魔王是同窗的同學，妻子是葛萊分多的人，也是鄧不利多的 養女雪莉。

洛克的魔力很強大，是歷來布萊克家族當中能力最強大的家主，對於自己的兒子天狼星和女兒雪兒被分到葛萊分多沒有太大的意見，畢竟自家妻子就是葛萊分多出身的學生，有兩位弟弟亞倫、阿法和妹妹艾比蓋爾。

P.S：阿法是書裡面天狼星提到的那位叔叔，此篇設定有一位教廷的同性伴侶。

P.S：吸血鬼的自稱是血族。

雪莉‧布萊克

嫁人前的姓氏為鄧不利多，洛克的妻子，天狼星和獅子阿爾發的母親，阿不思‧鄧不利多和蓋勒特‧格林沃德的養女，本是鄧不利多家族的孩子，因父母親過世才被阿不思‧鄧不利多和他的伴侶蓋勒特‧格林沃德收養。

對於孩子們的婚姻可是給予百分之百的支持，對於大兒子天狼星選擇是同性沒有太大的意見，自家丈夫沒有意見她也沒意見，總是給予丈夫和孩子們他們要的關愛，不管發生什麼事情都會安慰他們、支持他們。

雪兒‧布萊克

天狼星的妹妹，獅子阿爾發的姊姊，天才女巫一個，黑魔法防衛術和魔藥學都可以和雷木思以及石內卜媲美的狀況，是聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院的靈藥師、治療師，偶爾會充當霍格華茲黑魔法防禦學的客座教授。

大衛‧布萊克

天狼星和雷木思的兒子，和妹妹是雙胞胎，是雷木思喝生子藥和天狼星所生的孩子，個性和自家父親很像，很喜歡惡作劇，總是會讓大家感到頭疼，史考特是他的情人。

雪倫‧布萊克

大衛雙胞胎的妹妹，天狼星和雷木思的女兒，面容很像雷木思，常常會被人家給誤會，名字的由來是從天狼星的祖母的名字來的，是受到大家疼愛的小女孩，喜歡奈威。

泰迪‧路平

大衛、雪倫的弟弟，天狼星和雷木思的第三個孩子，年紀和傑爾斯、金妮他們一樣大，和兄姊他們的感情很好，由於是最小的孩子也備受父母親的寵愛，由於是雷木思意外喝下生子藥所生的孩子，才會從母姓。

史考特‧普林斯‧波特

詹姆和賽佛勒斯的孩子，是賽佛勒斯一時心血來潮喝下生子藥所生下的孩子，只差哈利幾個月而已，個性活潑喜歡惡作劇，和大衛是好朋友，喜歡黏著母親，非常憧憬死去的父親，而莉莉也知道他的存在，不排斥他成為哈利的弟弟。

雷‧路平

雷木思的弟弟，從小就非常的喜歡雪兒，畢業一年後和雪兒結婚，是一名正氣師，因為長期在外面出差，所以很少待在家裡，忙到兒子差點認不出他來，直到妻子抱怨之後才乖乖的回到他們身邊。

傑爾斯‧路平

雷和雪兒的兒子，小哈利和史考特他們一歲，但是和他們感情很好，儘管沒有血緣關係也是一樣，當然和泰迪的感情更是好到不行，因為父親長期不在家，差點認不出自己的父親來，對於哈利很黏母親這件事沒有太大的意見。

迪蘭‧卡倫‧布萊克

阿爾發的兒子，和弟弟迪恩是少見的雙胞胎，和堂、表兄弟姐妹的感情很好，只是個性比較沉穩，由於雙胞胎的心電感應，總是會想盡辦法阻止自家兄弟去惡作劇。

迪恩‧卡特‧布萊克

阿爾發的兒子，和哥哥迪蘭是少見的雙胞胎，和堂、表兄弟姐妹的感情很好，只是個性比較活潑喜歡惡作劇，常常因為心電感應的關係而被自家雙胞胎兄長阻止。

亞倫‧布萊克

洛克的雙胞胎弟弟，貝拉、美黛、水仙的父親，對於女兒貝拉支持佛地魔的作法不是很喜歡，當然也非常不滿意水仙的丈夫向佛地魔靠攏，所以對這兩個女兒和女婿實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

艾比蓋爾‧布萊克

天狼星的姑姑，是位明理又漂亮的女人，霍格華茲畢業後考取聖蒙果魔法疾病與傷害醫院的靈藥師，同樣和三位哥哥一樣優秀，由於個性非常的強勢，所以洛克和亞倫以及阿法都會讓著她。

伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克

西瑟斯的伴侶，布萊克家族當中最小的兒子，上面有兩個哥哥和一位姊姊，本是布萊克家族的旁支，父母親因為某些關係而過世，所以被當代的家主和家主夫人所養育長大，知曉自己的身世。

很喜歡自己的養父母以及兄姐們，因為是老么的關係以及和兄姐們的年歲有所差距所以被受疼愛，自從和西瑟斯在一起後，家裡的所有人都會威脅西瑟斯，要是沒有好好對待他的話，肯定會要他好看。

個性安靜內斂，是個高傲的貴族，但是對於自己喜歡的人不吝嗇給予自己的真心，對待紐特像是對待自己的弟弟一般，偶爾會動用人際關係來幫助自己所愛的人，對此家裡總是會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

P.S1：Abraxas Malfoy 海塞．馬份，魯休斯的父親、跩哥的祖父。

P.S2：Charlus Potter 查勒斯．波特，詹姆的父親、哈利的祖父。

P.S3：Dorea Black ／Dorea Potter 朵莉雅．布萊克／朵莉雅．波特，詹姆的母親、哈利的祖母。

P.S4：Gellert Grindelwold 蓋勒特‧格林沃德，阿不思．鄧不利多的好友兼對手。


	2. Chapter 2

正文：

很久以前黑魔王佛地魔誕生在這個世界上，他想要統一這個魔法世界，滅絕所有的麻瓜這樣的人類，吸血鬼王國的現任國王洛克是他的同學，洛克可是不准讓任何人破壞這個世界的平衡。

鄧不利多也知道這件事情，決定阻止這件事情的發展，結果到後來鳳凰會喪生許多的人，洛克的兒子天狼星差點因為背叛自己的好友而抓去關，實際上他們查出來並不是天狼星做的。

但是他們卻失去詹姆和莉莉這兩個優秀的成員，以及隆巴頓家的正氣師，還有許多成員，小小年紀的哈利就這樣失去自己的父母親，被雪兒所收養，當成自己的孩子撫養長大，同時洛克也把附在哈利身上的靈魂給弄掉。

洛克的女兒，天狼星的妹妹雪兒，因為天狼星最好的朋友也是他們的親戚的詹姆．波特以及他的妻子莉莉．波特過世後就接手撫養哈利，同時也和賽佛勒斯．石內卜住在一起。

賽佛勒斯在事情過後和他們住在一起，帶著自己的孩子和雪兒、雷一家人住在一起，因此他們家的三個孩子感情很好，雷也沒有多說什麼，畢竟自己長年不在家，賽佛勒斯住在他們家還可以幫忙照看雪兒。

在哈利的印象中自己的母親是一頭漂亮金黃色的長髮，美麗的藍色眼眸，總是會細心的照顧著他，告訴他許多的事情，從沒有因為自己的任性或是怎樣的無理取鬧而生氣，只是會好聲好氣的告訴自己這樣做是不對的。

那樣漂亮的母親是誰都無法替代，在小小哈利心中而言是這樣，哈利也很清楚撫養自己的並不是自己的親生母親，可是他卻很喜歡現在的母親，感覺上比自己親生母親還要來的好。

他的身旁只有母親一家人以及教父一家人和其他的布萊克家族的成員，哈利生長在一個充滿愛的家庭當中，哈利是屬於布萊克家的成員，只是大家都分開住，不是住在一起生活。

對哈利來說母親的笑容是最重要的東西，只要母親的笑容還在哈利就會放心許多，他最喜歡的就是母親的笑容，他的童年很愉快，每個月的家族聚會大家都會玩到很瘋狂。

只是哈利並不知道為什麼有些人是被外公列為禁止往來的人物，像是水仙阿姨的丈夫魯休斯姨丈就是其中被禁止的一位，當然還有其他人，貝拉阿姨和他的丈夫是連家門都不准踏進來，但是大家都不告訴他，說等他長大後再說。

但是哈利知道自己的親生父親有兩個喜歡的人，一個是自己的親生母親，一個是自己同父異母的弟弟史考特‧石內卜‧波特的母親賽佛勒斯‧石內卜，同時哈利也會叫石內卜“爹地”。

「媽媽，我要幫忙。」哈利對正在弄東西的雪兒說。

「好，親愛的。」雪兒放手讓哈利去做，她相信哈利一定可以把事情做好幫忙自己。

雪兒看著小小年紀的哈利自己去動手弄東西，可愛的樣子讓雪兒會心一笑，只要自己做什麼事情哈利都會很想要跟著做，哈利是個很可愛的孩子，雪兒很寵愛哈利但卻不溺愛哈利。

雪兒知道怎樣去教導哈利，讓哈利知道什麼是對的事情，什麼是錯的事情，哈利總是會虛心的學習這一切的事物，哈利最喜歡看見母親的笑容，然後雪兒會開心的稱讚自己說做的好之類的話，雪兒喜歡放手去給哈利做，讓哈利有學習的經驗。

「我回來了。」賽佛勒斯牽著兒子走出壁爐對家裡面的人說。

「啊！你回來啦！不待在學校沒關係嗎？」雪兒看見這樣的情形擔心的問。

「史考特一直吵著說要回來，不想要待在學校，所以我想我明天早上去就好了，史考特就交給妳照顧了。」賽佛勒斯告訴雪兒。

「我是沒問題，但是史考特為什麼不想待在霍格華茲，那裡很好玩不是嗎？」雪兒不解的問。

「不好玩，因為哥哥不在，傑爾斯也不在。」史考特比較喜歡和哈利、傑爾斯在一起。

「這樣啊！」聽見史考特說的話雪兒苦笑。

「媽媽，我弄好了，爹地，歡迎回來。」哈利拉拉雪兒的裙子，然後往賽佛勒斯那邊看。

「哈利好棒喔！會幫忙媽媽了。」雪兒把哈利抱起來親吻哈利的臉頰。

「嗯，哈利最乖了。」賽佛勒斯摸摸哈利的頭。

雪兒一隻手抱著哈利另外一隻手牽著史考特去餐廳吃飯，賽佛勒斯看見這樣的情況也把自己的東西拿到房間去放好，他會和雪兒一家人住一起不過就是想要找人照顧史考特。

雪兒剛好也負責照顧哈利，他們三個人討論很久之後才決定的，雷和雪兒完全沒有意見，今天剛好傑爾斯去天狼星家玩，雷也因為任務的關係而不在家，所以只剩下雪兒和哈利。


	3. Chapter 3

所以賽佛勒斯回來才看見哈利和雪兒在一起，史考特耐不住寂寞自己只好先把他帶回來，請雪兒和雷他們夫妻幫忙看顧一下史考特，不然自己真的會很傷腦筋，兒子調皮搗蛋的個性跟他父親一個樣。

「兩位乖寶寶，我們要吃飯囉！」雪兒微笑的對他們說。

「好的，媽媽。」哈利高興的說。

「好的，雪兒媽媽。」史考特開心的點頭。

雪兒把剛剛煮好的食物放在他們的盤子上，兩兄弟看見盤子裡面的食物非常的開心，他們最喜歡吃雪兒弄的食物，賽佛勒斯進入廚房後看見兩個小孩子的笑容也微笑的看著他們，他們能夠像這樣四個人一起吃晚餐的時間並不多。

一般來說史考特會在賽佛勒斯上課的期間託付給雪兒照顧，而雪兒會去魔法部上班的時間才會把哈利、史考特以及傑爾斯託付給自己的父母親照顧，哈利和史考特以及傑爾斯的感情很好的原因就在這裡。

他們常常在祖父家過生活，而且吸血鬼王國裡面珍奇異獸特別的多，三個小傢伙總是很喜歡跟那些珍奇異獸玩耍，根本不怕那些珍奇異獸會咬人，其他人看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼。

吃過晚餐後哈利喜歡跟在雪兒的身邊聽雪兒念書給他聽，史考特這時候也會跟在一旁，哈利喜歡聽雪兒講故事，魔法世界中的吟遊詩人故事集是很好聽的故事，哈利總是會問一些小問題，雪兒也總是會回答哈利那些問題。

讓哈利了解到他的問題的答案，雪兒的解釋總是很容易就讓哈利聽懂，偶爾雪兒也會告訴哈利吸血鬼和魔法世界的歷史，慢慢的用故事傳授魔法的規則給哈利聽，哈利總是會聽的津津有味，史考特也受惠很多。

「該睡覺了，寶貝。」雪兒微笑的對哈利說。

「我們明天可以出去玩嗎？」哈利抬頭問雪兒。

「當然可以了，寶貝。」雪兒點點頭答應哈利和史考特。

「我們去舅舅家玩，好不好？媽媽。」哈利很想念天狼星和雷木思。

「好，我們明天去舅舅家，順便去接傑爾斯，現在你們要上床睡覺了。」雪兒微笑的對孩子們說。

「好的，媽媽。」哈利快速的跑上樓跳上床去睡覺。

「這裡我來收拾吧！你明天還要早起，去陪史考特睡覺吧！」雪兒開始收拾東西，用無仗魔法把東西歸類。

「我知道了，史考特從明天起就要麻煩妳了。」賽佛勒斯有些心疼雪兒。

「我沒問題的，畢竟是好朋友的兒子嘛！」雪兒對於孩子們可是非常的照顧。

雪兒回到房間看見哈利的睡臉只是微笑，小孩子就是小孩子，總是那樣的天真無邪，可是現在躺在床上的小孩將來會面臨到的事情會很多，雪兒對這件事情不自覺的開始擔心起來。

洛克已經把哈利身上的分靈體移除，直接消滅掉，永絕後患不可，這個孩子不管將來會怎樣，他們只能慢慢的觀察，但是不管哈利做什麼決定雪兒都一定會支持，哈利可是她最寶貝的孩子。

『哈利，媽媽希望你這一生可以平平安安的度過，媽媽不希望你出事情，你可是我最寶貝的孩子。』雪兒親吻哈利的額頭。

隔天早上雪兒很早就起床，她知道賽佛勒斯今天要回去霍格華茲，所以早早醒來做早餐給他吃，讓賽佛勒斯不需要餓著肚子回去霍格華茲，賽佛勒斯很苦惱史考特才帶去一個星期就吵著要回家。

果然還是不能把孩子帶在身邊，不然總是想念那已經逝去的情人，明明就可以在一起卻因為自己的臥底工作讓他們分離，最後是這樣的下場，其實那時候賽佛勒斯已經深思熟慮過。

成為黑魔王的手下變成間諜這件事情並不是鄧不利多或是洛克要他去的，而是想要替雪兒這位自己當成妹妹的人洗刷恥辱，自從被洛克收養後，唯一對他很好的人就只有雪兒，所以賽佛勒斯很感謝雪兒。

還有一個原因就是想要保護自己的好友和情人，只可惜自己說出預言害死了他們，這點賽佛勒斯自責很久，直到回到波特莊園看見他們兩人的畫像，談了許多話之後，他們才說開了，賽佛勒斯才沒有那樣自責。

為了自己唯一的好友、唯一的妹妹、唯一愛的人做出這樣的抉擇，放棄自己的最愛詹姆‧波特這個人，即使後來他和自己的好友在一起也沒有任何的怨恨的感覺，他付出的愛是無法得到回報的，這點賽佛勒斯自己很清楚。

就是因為太清楚自己的個性才要去做這件事情，洛克對這件事情沒有任何的表態，只是點頭放手讓自己去做，詹姆用盡辦法強迫自己留下來不要去黑魔王那裡，甚至不惜發生關係，也就是這個錯誤讓他擁有和詹姆的孩子。

『賽佛勒斯，你好傻，為什麼要為了我們而去臥底？』詹姆心疼的對賽佛勒斯說。

『這僅是為了莉莉和雪兒，詹姆，放棄我們的感情吧！我已經不是你的最愛了。』賽佛勒斯苦笑的說。

『我不會放棄你的，即使我和莉莉結婚在一起，我還是不會放棄你的。』詹姆不想要放棄眼前的人。

『你是傻瓜嗎？跟我在一起會遭遇危險的。』賽佛勒斯對此很生氣。

『我不想要放棄，我不想要失去你。』詹姆堅定的說。

「到頭來是我失去了你，失去我的最愛和我唯一的好友。」賽佛勒斯苦笑的看著他們三個人的照片。

「你真傻，為了保護莉莉和我，就這樣犧牲自己的生命，結果到頭來拋下的是我和孩子們。」賽佛勒斯苦笑，對於這件事他不知道要說什麼。

賽佛勒斯笑自己傻、笑自己痴，也笑自己的情人傻，為了生命中兩個最重要的人而犧牲自己的生命，也早已跟他說過不要和自己有牽扯了，也告訴過他黑魔王一定會盯上他們一家人的，怎麼樣都要逃跑，拋下自己也就罷了。

他可以把孩子交給親生父親，讓他成為他們一家人的一份子，讓哈利有兄弟可以陪伴，至少那樣他會沒有任何的負擔，可以安心的做自己的臥底工作，但是現在呢！

失去自己最愛的人了，還要想辦法保護自己孩子的安全，不能讓黑魔王發現他的存在，更要讓自己游刃有餘的在光明和黑暗中徘徊，不能失去兩邊的信任，更不能失去自己的性命，只為了這個臥底工作。

天狼星和雷木思很高興雪兒家的兩個小傢伙來到他們家，這兩個相差幾個月的小兄弟可是很頑皮的，天狼星非常願意有頑皮的小孩來到自己的家裡，因為這樣他就可以教導他們任何有關惡作劇的東西培養他們成為盜劫。

只是雷木思對於這事情不是很贊同，怎麼說在學校還是要注重課業才對，不是惡作劇這個東西，不過孩子們倒是很喜歡天狼星的教導，雪兒看見也只是苦笑，畢竟家裡的三個孩子都很喜歡和天狼星玩在一起。

「真是的，天狼星到現在玩心還是那樣重。」雷木思像是抱怨的說。

「失去自己最好的朋友，所以把精神寄託在下一代的關係吧！大衛和史考特已經很像他們了。」雪兒看見這樣的情形說。

「是啊！我們失去的東西還真多，但是獲得的東西也很多。」雷木思聽見雪兒說的話有感而發。

天狼星和雷木思的感情很好，他們總是在一起，自從在一起後天狼星急躁的脾氣都被雷木思慢郎中的脾氣給抹掉，至少比以前有耐性許多，不會總是毛毛躁躁要做自己的事情，對任何事情沒有耐心的天狼星已經不見了。

現在的天狼星是有耐心的天狼星，自從有了孩子後天狼星的改變就很大，看在以前的朋友眼裡真的不得不說雷木思給天狼星的改變真的是很大，有了雷木思，天狼星變得更完整，洛克可是很滿意雷木思這個媳婦，滿意到沒話說。

雷木思把視線看向孩子那裡，六個小孩開心的在一旁玩耍，全部都在複習剛剛天狼星教導他們的魔法，可愛的樣子讓他們這三位大人都要笑了，小孩子可愛的樣子讓他們的思緒真的會回到以前的時候。

他們純真的童年生活，他們想念的學生時代，只可惜應該在的人都已經離開了，現在的他們只能緬懷那時候的生活，卻不能改變任何已經發生過的事情，即使用時光機也是不能的，失去的一切終究是不會回來的，這是他們了解到的事情。

「哈利以後的生活會很不平凡，那才是我們要擔心的事情。」天狼星看見正在玩耍的哈利說。

「是啊！誰知道佛地魔會什麼時候再次回來。」雷木思也非常擔心哈利的一切。

「我只希望哈利未來可以平平安安就好。」作為一個母親雪兒苦笑的說出這句話。

「哈利會平安的，不需要擔心太多，我們會保護好他。」天狼星知道雪兒在擔心什麼。

「我們只能盡我們所能去保護哈利和孩子們。」雷木思吐露出無奈的話語。

天狼星緊緊的把雷木思抱在懷裡，他已經不想要失去了，不想要失去自己的妻子和孩子們，他不想要再次失去自己最重要的東西，那樣的痛苦他已經無法再次經歷，現在的他們總是活在痛苦與自責當中。

天狼星發誓要抓到彼得，那個該死的告密人，也是他們的好朋友之一，出賣好友的行為是他們最不能諒解的行為，那樣可恥的行為竟然做的出來，就怪當初他們沒有看人的智慧。

「天狼星，我相信我們會永遠的在一起。」雷木思突然說出這句話。

「我也相信，我親愛的雷木思。」天狼星好愛自己的妻子。

天狼星知道妻子的擔心，就是因為失去過所以他們才會這樣小心翼翼的，雷木思擔心天狼星真的把哈利當成詹姆，他那已經死去的好友，史考特的外表也很像是他的父親，只是眼眸的眼色是遺傳自賽佛勒斯。

就像是哈利的綠色眼眸一樣，是遺傳自莉莉美麗的綠色眼眸，那兩個兄弟如果不仔細看的話真的會以為是詹姆還在他們的身邊，雷木思總是逼自己去細分他們，他不想要把哈利和史考特當成是詹姆的替身，他們是不同的人。

雪兒並不會因為哈利或是史考特的關係而去想到詹姆，她一直以來都分的很清楚，好友是好友，並不是他們這兩個孩子，透過孩子也看不見他們以前的生活，以前的生活只存在自己的腦海中或是相片裡面，那些生活早已遠離他們。

現在的他們只有好好保護這些孩子不受到傷害就可以，雪兒的存在僅是保護這些小孩，其他的就是身為教育者好好的教育他們，之後什麼都不是，她的身分是很難定位的身分，可以幾乎說什麼也不是。

「雷木思，我餓了。」哈利對雷木思說，並且摸摸自己的小肚子。


	4. Chapter 4

「雷木思，我也餓了。」史考特摸著自己的肚子說。

「爹地，我想要吃東西。」大衛拉著雷木思的衣服說。

「爹低，我好餓喔！」雪倫看見大衛這樣做也跟著做。

「好，我去弄東西給你們吃，已經是中飯時間了。」雷木思笑笑的對他們說。

「我家雷木思真賢慧。」天狼星發花痴的看著雷木思。

雪兒看見天狼星發花痴的樣子很無奈，看樣子天狼星的毒癮真的戒不掉，只要有雷木思在就沒有辦法戒掉，想到這裡雪兒只能搖頭，這兩個傢伙每次相處起來不是甜甜蜜蜜就是像老夫老妻一樣。

大家看見只有羨慕的份還有能有什麼樣的感覺，情場天才遇到雷木思‧路平這個人就變成愛情白痴，不過天狼星和雷木思互補的地方實在太多了，在一起只有好處沒有壞處。

只是吵架真的就像是一對夫妻在吵架，不過那是以前的事情，現在他們已經是真正的夫妻，看見自己的哥哥和雷木思的感情很好，雪兒也很開心，畢竟天狼星是她最愛的哥哥。

天狼星在學生時代的情人節送給雷木思人魚之淚和天使之翼以及吸血鬼之淚這三種寶石做成的項鍊，這三種寶石在魔法世界當中是最珍貴的寶石，也是最難、最難買的寶石。

一顆的價值就要上萬元或是上億元，吸血鬼王國這三種寶石都有在出產，天狼星可以很輕易就拿到，吸血鬼之淚是在吸血鬼急劇悲傷或是歡喜的時候才有的寶石，因此是非常的珍貴。

吸血鬼的一生當中可能只會擁有兩顆這樣的寶石，另外產生的原因就是戀愛的情愫，那樣的吸血鬼之淚會非常的漂亮，會產生的顏色非常的多，天狼星給予雷木思的吸血鬼之淚就是這樣子產生的吸血鬼之淚。

至於天使之翼是吸血鬼王國當中最重要的礦產，也是非常稀有的礦產，連吸血鬼們都不太常用，如果拿出天使之翼送給自己心愛的人，表示說要和他一起度過一輩子的時間。

人魚之淚顧名思義是人魚的眼淚，只要有人魚的地方可以很輕易的就拿到，天使之翼則是一種特殊又漂亮的寶石，只出產在吸血鬼王國的地方，常用在吸血鬼的貴族身上，平民百姓拿來當結婚戒指。

歷代國王的王冠上總是會有天使之翼這個寶石，每位吸血鬼誕生的時候工匠就會製作這種寶石，讓他們帶在身上，當作是定情物，拿出天使之翼送給自己心愛的人，可以和自己共渡一生的人。

吸血鬼之淚的話就是吸血鬼的眼淚，那是一種很珍貴的寶石，只有在情緒最激動的時候才會掉下來的淚水，每一位吸血鬼都有自己本命的吸血鬼之淚，如果贈予給人，那個人就要和自己共渡一生，天使之翼和吸血鬼之淚都是情定之石。

「媽媽，今天晚上可以在舅舅家住嗎？」哈利一臉期待的問雪兒。

「當然可以囉！寶貝。」雪兒點頭，她相信傑爾斯不介意多住一天。

哈利和史考特、傑爾斯以及大衛、雪倫、泰迪都已經上床睡覺去，天狼星和雷木思坐在飯廳裡商量事情，雪兒呆呆的看著他們，擔心著正在出任務的丈夫，雷木思靠在天狼星的懷裡，他們靜靜的不說話。

他們已經失去太多東西和朋友，現在只能好好的保護被遺留下來的東西，哈利就是大家要保護的對象，畢竟哈利就是預言裡面的那個孩子，佛地魔認定就是哈利，所以他們會好好的保護好哈利。

早上起床的時候哈利有一個習慣就是會去找雪兒，即使住在天狼星家也是一樣，哈利起床第一件事情就是去找雪兒，雷木思看見這樣的情況只是微笑，哈利很黏雪兒這件事他們都很清楚。

「媽媽，早安。」哈利開心的笑著。

「早安，寶貝。」雪兒微笑的說。

「吃早飯了，你們，哈利真乖，一早就起床，比其他人都還要早呢！」雷木思微笑的稱讚哈利。

「早安，天狼星、雷木思。」哈利微笑的跟兩位長輩說早安。

「感覺上哈利一點也不像是詹姆那傢伙的兒子，反而比較像是妳的親生孩子。」天狼星看見哈利很有禮貌的樣子說。

「那又怎樣，哈利是我的寶貝。」雪兒笑的很開心。

天狼星看見自己妹妹的笑容也就放心許多，哈利的確是雪兒的寶貝，寵愛不已的寶貝孩子，哈利非常的愛黏雪兒，即使哈利已經知道雪兒並不是自己的親生母親也是一樣。

可能是因為他們就註定好的緣份就是這樣，他們此生就是註定要成為母子的，哈利是那樣的可愛，雪兒是那樣的保護哈利，那樣的疼愛哈利，早已經把哈利當成親生的孩子般照顧。

吃完早餐後雪兒帶哈利和史考特以及傑爾斯一起回家去，當然順路回去一下吸血鬼王國探望一下雪莉和洛克，洛克不爽的看著鄧不利多寄來的邀請函，看樣子又要叫他回去學校擔任黑魔法防禦術教授的職位。

雪莉看見自己的丈夫氣成這樣也不好說什麼，鄧不利多是她的父親，一位是撫養她的父親，一位是摯愛的丈夫，所以雪莉什麼話都不說，只是看著洛克會怎樣做決定，反正到最後洛克一定會妥協。

「媽，我回來了。」雪兒眨眨眼看著母親。

「啊！回來啦！」雪莉微笑的說。

「爸怎麼了嗎？」雪兒不解的問。

「啊！阿不思要他回霍格華茲教書，所以正在不高興。」雪莉笑笑看著他們。

「喔！」雪兒大概知道是什麼原因讓父親一點也不想回去教書。

「外婆好。」三個小孩很有朝氣的打招呼。

「啊！你們好啊！哈利、史考特、傑爾斯。」雪莉微笑的摸摸三個小孩的頭。

雪莉很開心自己的女兒會過來看他們，三個外孫也過來讓雪莉更是開心不已，看見自己的母親開心的樣子雪兒就不多說什麼，反正她的母親就是這樣，總是會因為一些很小的事情就非常的滿足，但這也是她最愛的家人。

一家五口的生活真的很快樂，之後呢！平凡無奇的生活卻毀在一個總是想要消滅麻瓜的人手上，父親變得很嚴肅，母親總是愁眉不展，兄弟的擔心，這樣交織成一切的生活把以往的生活變調了，這個家悲傷的情緒高於歡笑的情緒。

「阿不思會不會太過分了，我就是不想要回到學校去。」洛克煩躁的走出來，嘴上還在碎碎念。

「為什麼不想回去霍格華茲教書？」雪莉看著洛克不解的問，她覺得回去很好。

「好不容易可以退休，回去做什麼！」聽見妻子的問話洛克很無奈的說著。。

「回去或許會有很大的幫助，反正我也有拿到邀請函。」雪莉俏皮的告訴自己的丈夫。

「也罷啦！回去就回去。」洛克實在很想要嘆氣。

「爸真的不喜歡回去學校，是因為哥哥的關係嗎？」雪兒怎會不知道天狼星學生時代是怎樣的人。

「差不多啦！」洛克頭痛的說，如果不是那個位子只有自己坐的久，他還真不想回去。

雪兒微笑不多說話，帶著孩子去外頭的庭院玩耍，外面有許多稀奇古怪的生物，當然也包含龍這種生物的存在，哈利和史考特、傑爾斯開心的到外面去玩耍，雪兒在一旁看著他們三個，他們三個兄弟感情非常的好，從以前到現在一直以來非常的好。

哈利可愛的樣子很吸引人，史考特比較成熟一點，兩兄弟還是有些差別，如果沒有仔細的看的話，還以為兩人是雙胞胎，可是仔細看的話就知道兩人並不是雙胞胎的孩子，而且個性也不盡相同。

「他們三個也真是的！」雪兒笑笑的看著他們。

她的思緒突然回到以前學生時代，那時候的詹姆、莉莉等人都還在的時候，每次她的身邊總是有一對對的情侶，害的她眼睛都不知道要往哪裡放，天狼星和雷木思又是那種非常甜蜜的一對。

詹姆總是會纏著賽佛勒斯，賽佛勒斯會冷著臉對待詹姆，可是眉宇之間卻又可以看見對詹姆淡淡的溫柔，那樣的感覺真的很好，好到讓自己 覺得這樣的生活可以一直下去，可是她卻錯了，詹姆和莉莉的死亡讓她不得不面對現實。

背叛、悲傷等負面的情緒席捲而來，雪兒憤怒這些事情的主導人，可是自己卻又無法做什麼事情，因為那個預言連帶詹姆和莉莉的孩子也受到波及，那種感覺讓她不知道要說什麼才好。

生氣、怨恨充滿自己的心，但是卻又被自己給壓抑下來，如果不是有自己最親愛的丈夫和孩子在身邊，以及父母親、兩位兄弟都還在的話，雪兒知道自己根本承受不了這樣的痛。

有了哈利在自己的身邊，雪兒感到很開心，就算不是自己親生的孩子，這樣的生活給予她從未有過的美好，孩子一點一滴的長大，聽見孩子的笑聲讓自己有種無可言喻的滿足感。

說什麼都是哈利讓她的生活變成很美好，讓她知道生活的一切是那樣的美妙和美好，體會到成為母親的感覺和美好，至少她的生活中總算有了重心，不需要讓人家擔心。

「媽媽，今天可不可弄我們喜歡吃的東西？」三個小孩子祈求的眼神雪兒看見了。

「好。」雪兒微笑的答應。

「太棒了，媽媽最好了。」三個孩子開心的說出這句話。

雪兒從不會介意這種小事情，反正也好久沒有在自己的家裡做飯了，孩子們想要吃什麼東西雪兒是很清楚，洛克和雪莉也不會介意雪兒這樣做的，對他們來說孫子們想要吃什麼比較重要。

而且女兒做什麼他們也都會吃，洛克一點也不會挑食，雪莉更不用說了，他們可是很愛吃自己女兒弄的東西，雪兒的手藝可以說是一等一的好，根本就是遺傳自洛克的手藝。

雪兒很清楚在過四年哈利就要上學，史考各也會一起去，哈利會被分到哪個學院才是擔心的問題，哈利明顯跟自己還有洛克一樣有爬說嘴的問題，那是佛地魔王給予哈利的能力，即使去除分靈體那個能力還在。


	5. Chapter 5

因此洛克和雪兒都有些擔心這個問題，史萊哲林還是葛來分多，雪兒寧願哈利自己去選擇，她、天狼星、雷木思、詹姆、莉莉都是葛來分多畢業的，雪莉也是葛來分多的學生，洛克則是史萊哲林的學生，可是這不影響他們在一起的感情。

「啊！妳在弄中餐啊？」天狼星探頭到廚房來看。

「哥哥，你怎麼會回家？」看見天狼星出現在自己的眼前雪兒不解的問。

「雷木思說要回來一趟看看。」天狼星解釋給雪兒聽。

「喔！」雪兒點頭表示自己知道了。

雪兒俐落的弄好大家要吃的中餐，每個人開心的吃著他們的中餐，天狼星更是不停的挾菜給雷木思，雷木思看見自己盤子裡面的菜越來越多有些皺眉，在一起這麼多年，天狼星總是要把他養胖，看樣子自己在天狼星的眼裡還是很瘦弱。

雪兒替六個孩子挾菜，對此一點也沒有任何的感覺，洛克對這樣的情況也見怪不怪了，天狼星總是很寵雷木思的情況他早已經知道，雪莉只是微笑的看著這樣的情形，好久沒有一家人一起吃飯了，雪莉很開心一家人可以一起吃飯。

「爸爸，我有事情和你商量。」雪兒來到洛克的書房。

「為了哈利的事情吧！」洛克知道女兒想要商量什麼事情。

「嗯！哈利的爬說嘴。」雪兒說出自己最擔心的事情。

「我知道，一般來說很少人能夠擁有這個能力。」洛克皺眉，他知道即使是巫師也很少人擁有這個能力。

「但是哈利就擁有了，史考特你不是也有教導他。」雪兒知道自己父親的做法，所以沒有多問。

「嗯！他們都有資質，不知道該說是混血的關係還是…」洛克想起很久以前的事情。

「你是說史萊哲林和葛來分多的事情嗎？」雪兒想起很久以前洛克跟她說過的故事。

「沒什麼，不會有事情的。」洛克微笑的安撫自己的女兒。

「嗯。」雪兒點點頭後離開。

雪兒對此沒有多說話，只是離開洛克的書房去做自己的事情，洛克怎會不知道女兒想要問什麼事情，他要怎樣對女兒說才好，波特家一直跟布萊克家有來往，自己的堂妹還嫁給詹姆的父親。

詹姆小時候出意外的時候洛克有輸血給詹姆，結果自己身上爬說嘴的能力也不小心給予詹姆，但是詹姆沒有顯現出來，反而他的孩子們都擁有這樣的能力，加上自己養的兩條蛇妖也很喜歡那兩個孩子，洛克還真不知道要說什麼才好。

『該死！湯姆這樣做搞的大家都煩躁不安，真是的，到底為什麼要留下這令人討厭的後代？』洛克真的覺得自己的前世史萊哲林是一個蠢蛋。

「擔心什麼，與其在這裡擔心，不如想想要怎樣對付湯姆還比較實在一點。」雪莉看見洛克煩惱的樣子說。

「哼！你說的容易，要是對付湯姆很簡單的話，詹姆和莉莉就不會死，我也不用面對克萊雅和查勒斯責備的眼神。」想起好友和堂妹的眼神洛克不知道要說什麼。

「我又何嘗不知道，他們兩人也是我的朋友，詹姆和莉莉也是我疼愛的孩子。」雪莉當然知道洛克為什麼不知道要怎麼去面對。

「我會努力想辦法的，就不要擔心了，至少我會在我能力所及保護好他們。」洛克會傾盡自己的力量保護好孫子們。

「亞倫和艾比蓋爾他們到底什麼時候會回來？」雪莉知道洛克一點也不擔心自己的弟弟妹妹。

「誰知道，亞倫那傢伙跟自己的情人渡假去，艾比的話還在忙鳳凰會的事情。」洛克聳肩。

「亞倫的情人長得挺好看的，自從他親手把妻子解決掉後就一直和他在一起了。」雪莉對這件事情一點感覺也沒有。

「該說那女人利用我們的關係親近湯姆，亞倫親手解決也是好事情。」洛克覺得這件自家弟弟做的好。

「沒想到貝拉被影響很嚴重，水仙的丈夫也是死忠的支持者。」雪莉想到這裡就頭痛。

「至少可以說美黛和水仙沒有問題，對於亞倫的感情世界他們也不過問。」洛克沒打算繼續說下去。

「不知道阿爾發和雷執行任務執行的怎樣了。」雪莉擔心小兒子和女婿的人身安全。

「很快就會回來，別太擔心他們兩人，他們自己會小心。」聽見妻子說的話洛克也不禁擔心起來。

洛克的弟弟亞倫的前妻是佛地魔王的支持者，當亞倫知道這件事情的時候直接殺死她，並且告訴自己的孩子們他親手殺了他們的母親，而亞倫的孩子一點感覺也沒有，他們知道這件事情老早就應該發生。

貝拉受到母親的影響加入佛地魔王的麾下，亞倫知道這件事情怒不可遏，揚言說要親手殺了自己的大女兒，同時亞倫也知道水仙的丈夫魯休斯也是死忠的支持者，亞倫警告水仙說他們要是敢亂來的話，休怪他會動手殺人。

亞倫早在學生時代就有同性的愛人，現在沒有牽絆的亞倫總是和自己的情人到世界各地去渡假，偶爾會去幫忙鳳凰會的事情，洛克對這件事情一點也沒有感覺， 妹妹艾比蓋爾嫁的人是鄧不利多家族的人。

這些事情洛克一點也不想要去管，只是冷靜的看著這世界一切的發展，佛地魔王想要除掉他也是很正常，冷靜的過分的人，總是可以散發出很恐怖的感覺，尤其是高高在上的王者。

史萊哲林和葛來分多是愛人也是朋友更是自己最重要的夥伴，同性婚姻在巫師界早已存在很久，魔法世界從不把這些事情看成奇怪的事情，即使是同性也是可以孕育後代，巫師和女巫們一點也不擔心。

「或許該通知一下亞倫，叫那傢伙帶著伴侶回來。」洛克冷笑的說著。

「毀了孩子們平靜生活的人真該死。」雪莉冷冷、意有所指的說著。

「總有一天會的。」洛克聽見妻子說的話給予保證。

哈利很高興的趴在母親的身上聽母親講故事，雪兒拿著故事說講給哈利聽，然後教導哈利一些魔法的基礎，哈利很高興可以學習這些基礎的東西，家裡的人都是很強的巫師和女巫。

所以哈利、史考特、傑爾斯、大衛、雪倫、泰迪都會學到很多好東西，知道魔法大概要怎樣去用會比較好，惡作劇的東西天狼星更是會教導他們，賽佛勒斯偶爾也會教導他們魔藥學的基礎。

隨著哈利要上學的時間越來越近大家開始感到不安，連遠在霍格華茲的賽佛勒斯也感到不安，夜晚總是會夢見自己以前和詹姆相處的情形，他也知道自己的教子跩哥在第一次見到哈利後就非常的喜歡哈利。

而自己的孩子和布萊克家的大衛又非常的好，跟兄弟一個樣，兩人幾乎是詹姆和天狼星的翻版，想要這裡賽佛勒斯就要頭痛，很怕自己的兒子上學後會和大衛一起惡作劇。

賽佛勒斯知道哈利波特是哈利波特，不是詹姆．波特這個人，賽佛勒斯還是可以把自己的孩子和哈利以及他們的父親分的很清楚，但是不安的感覺已經襲向他們，自己總有一天一定要去佛地魔王那裡報到。

『該死的，這樣的不安就像是詹姆要出事的時候一樣。』賽佛勒斯不爽的想。

『看樣子哈利的學生生活一定不好過，史考特的話我看也差不多。』想到這裡賽佛勒斯就開始頭痛。

大家都已經開始積極的做準備，不管怎樣有某一小部分的人相信黑魔王並沒有死去，強烈的感受到這樣的恐懼，只能說平靜的日子又要被顛覆，他們什麼都不能 說，只能努力去迎擊這些讓他們感到不安和害怕的事情。

只因為他們想要保護自己想要保護的東西，很多事情越是不想要發生越是會發生的，他們早已體悟到這樣的道理，為了保護自己心愛的東西，他們一定會不擇手段，期望他們平安度過這些災難。

「媽媽，起床了。」哈利正在和雪兒撒嬌。

「唔…乖寶貝。」雪兒看見哈利已經起床的樣子只是微笑。

「肚子餓了。」哈利告訴雪兒，並且摸摸自己的小肚子。

「好，媽媽幫你弄早餐。」雪兒親吻哈利的臉頰，馬上起床弄早餐給孩子們吃。

雪兒聽見哈利的話當然會起床幫哈利用早餐，史考特和傑爾斯也起床跟著哈利在玩耍，家裡這三個可愛的孩子總是會在早上一早的時候就起床，雪兒也習慣被他們吵醒，然後弄早餐給他們吃。

雪兒也清楚過不久之後哈利就要上學，到時候很多麻煩的事情會跟著來，如果可以雪兒當然不希望自己的孩子受到傷害，怎麼說哈利已經是她的寶貝孩子，不管發生什麼事情都不會讓自己的寶貝孩子受到傷害。

「早餐弄好囉！孩子們。」雪兒很快的就把早餐給用好。

「好香喔！媽媽。」哈利開心的看著今天的早餐。

「對呀！雪兒媽媽。」史考特也很開心。

「媽媽做的早餐最好吃了。」傑爾斯開心的看著桌上的早餐。

「那就要把早餐都吃完喔！不可以剩下來。」雪兒微笑的對他們說。

「好！」哈利一定是第一個馬上答應下來的人。

「好！」史考特絕對不落人後。

「好！」傑爾斯用力的點頭。

雪兒喜歡早上這樣的感覺，哈利和史考特都是很乖的孩子，每天早上看見他們開心的樣子雪兒就會很高興，怎麼說雪兒都是很疼愛他們三個，不管發生什麼事情都希望他們三個可以過的很好。

畢竟哈利和史考特他們已經失去父親，哈利可是連母親都失去的孩子，看見這樣的情形已經成為母親的雪兒當然會很心疼，自然會多用點力氣照顧哈利和史考特，把他們當成自己的親生孩子一般的照顧。

『哈利和史考特就要去霍格華茲上學，真希望不會發生什麼事情才好。』雪兒擔心的看著正在玩耍的哈利和史考特。


	6. Chapter 6

其實雪兒比任何人都還要清楚哈利他們要是上學的話會有什麼事情發生，可是怎麼說還是要他們兩個孩子去學校讀書，這種矛盾的感覺讓雪兒真的不知道自己到底要怎樣才好，現在哈利可是她疼愛的孩子。

就是不希望自己的寶貝孩子受到任何的傷害，那時候的傷害已經無可避免的發生，現在他們唯一能夠做的就是盡量讓傷害避免，不要讓那些事情發生在哈利他們的身 上，雪兒可是承受不了自己最疼愛的孩子發生事情。

「媽媽，爸爸回來了。」哈利跑到雪兒的懷裡。

「嗯？」雪兒聽見這句話感到很疑惑，因為雷還在出任務。

「我回來了，寶貝。」雷笑笑的對雪兒說。

「歡迎回來，親愛的。」雪兒很高興可以看見自己最心愛的人。

「爸爸再不回來，弟弟就認不出你了。」哈利看見這樣的情形說。

「對啊！你看！傑爾斯都不認識你是誰了。」雪兒聽見哈利說的話後順著說下去。

「嘿！你們母子倆怎麼這樣欺負我。」雷聽見他們說的話馬上抗議。

「誰叫你出去太久了，你和阿爾發沒事吧！？」雪兒擔心的問。

「沒事，任務執行完畢，沒有受傷。」雷知道妻子很擔心自己。

雷把哈利抱起來和雪兒一起進屋去，史考特和傑爾斯看見雷回來當然很高興，他們最重要的玩伴回來了，這樣的話有人可以陪伴他們玩耍了，雪兒看見這樣的情形微笑。

雷很受到小孩子們的歡迎，稱職的當一個父親的角色，即使不是親生孩子的哈利他也是很疼愛他，但是對於自己親生的孩子沒有過多的偏愛，對於他們來說，哈利和傑爾斯的地位是一樣的。

沒有因為哈利不是他們的親生孩子而不疼愛他，也沒有因為傑爾斯是他們倆人的孩子而很寵愛他，反而是給他們一樣的愛，盡量滿足孩子們的要求，讓他們的童年可以快快樂樂。

「雷，你總算回來啦！看樣子阿爾發那傢伙也回來了。」天狼星來到雪兒家的時候看見雷後這樣說。

「這次的任務有點難，所以我和阿爾發花了一些時間才解決。」雷苦笑的說著。

「回來就好，不要讓雪兒擔心。」雷木思看見這樣的情形欣慰的說。

「哈利、史考特、傑爾斯，去洗手準備吃飯了。」雪兒在廚房裡面大叫。

「好的，媽媽。」哈利馬上就去洗手。

「好，雪兒媽媽。」史考特也起來去洗手。

「好！」傑爾斯乖乖的和哥哥們一起去洗手。

「大衛、雪倫、泰迪，你們也去洗手，姑姑弄好中餐。」雷木思告訴自己的兒女。

「好的，爹地。」三個孩子乖乖的去洗手吃飯。

六個孩子們乖乖的去洗手，準備吃今天的中餐，今天是雪兒下廚煮飯大家很高興，孩子們都很喜歡吃雪兒煮的飯菜，有時候家庭小精靈也會過來幫忙雪兒，不過大多時候還是雪兒自己動手處理。

天狼星當然有過去幫自己的妹妹，他們兩兄妹一起做飯也比較快，雷木思和雷看見這樣的情形也不去打擾他們，現在他們只要等雪兒和天狼星把菜端出來給他們吃就可以。

六個孩子坐在餐桌上等著餐點送上來，天狼星和雪兒把餐點端出來的時候，孩子們已經開始在躁動，雷木思看見這樣的情形搖頭，看樣子他們真的很喜歡雪兒親手料理的飯菜。

「好好吃喔！」哈利開心的把今天的中餐給吃完。

「要吃乾淨喔！」雪兒笑笑的對哈利說。

「哈利真的是變成妳的孩子了。」天狼星看見這樣的情形說。

雪兒笑笑的沒有說什麼，睡午覺的時間到了，雪兒會哄哄他們這幾個孩子去睡午覺，看見孩子們睡著後雪兒和雷坐下來好好休息，天狼星和雷木思也跟著一起坐下來休息，順便商量孩子們上學的事情。

佛地魔王到最後果然還是不放過詹姆他們，雪兒帶著強褓當中的哈利回到吸血鬼王國，這裡是唯一佛地魔王無法到來的地方，專心的撫養哈利長大，賽佛勒斯知道這個消息之後真的不知道要說什麼。

果然就像是洛克猜測的一樣，就算自己去臥底也不能保護詹姆，賽佛勒斯看見自己的孩子就覺得很欣慰，至少自己唯一的寶貝孩子還在自己的身邊，這場戰役就暫時在這裡畫下句點。

佛地魔王什麼時候會復活攻打他們誰也不知道，只知道到最後一定會有死傷，雪兒會確保哈利不會遭受這樣的情況，因為哈利是她的寶貝孩子不管發生什麼事情她都會保護好哈利這個孩子。

「媽媽，抱抱。」哈利每次午睡醒來一定會去找雪兒。

「愛撒嬌。」雪兒把哈利抱起來。

「嘿嘿！最喜歡媽媽了。」哈利真的很愛撒嬌。

「人小鬼大的。」雪兒對於哈利只有寵愛。

「就愛跟你媽撒嬌。」雷捏捏哈利的臉頰。

雷看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，哈利醒來後史考特和傑爾斯也醒來，不過史考特和傑爾斯沒有跟哈利一樣去找雪兒撒嬌，反而是轉過來去找雷，雪兒其實可是很受到小孩子的歡迎的人。

哈利喜歡跟在雪兒的身邊就是最好的例子，孩子們也很喜歡吃雪兒弄的飯菜，加上雪兒真的很溫柔，他們家的三個孩子都很喜歡雪兒，連雪兒的侄子和姪女都很喜歡。

午睡過後天狼星和雷木思就帶著孩子們離開雪兒家，哈利看見這樣的情形有些不捨教父離開，反而是去跟天狼星討抱抱之後才放他離開，雷和雪兒看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

詹姆．波特這一生最愛的兩個人是賽佛勒斯．石內卜和莉莉．伊凡，只是誰都沒想到詹姆會喜歡上賽佛勒斯這個人，因為詹姆從一年級以來都非常的愛整賽佛勒斯這個人，沒想到詹姆竟然會去愛上賽佛勒斯這個人。

當然這件事情連詹姆的好友天狼星都非常的意外，只是天狼星的妹妹雪兒卻一點也不意外這件事情，因為觀察力過人的雪兒總是覺得詹姆看賽佛勒斯的眼神有些不一樣。

每次在看莉莉的時候，其實是透過莉莉在看賽佛勒斯，那種感覺對女生來說是非常的明顯，可是大家都沒有發現到這件事情，單純的覺得詹姆喜歡上賽佛勒斯是一件很訝異的事情。

賽佛勒斯想起很久遠的事情，那時候和詹姆在一起的感覺真的很好，可是現在卻已經人去樓空，詹姆總是會透過莉莉這位自己最好的朋友在看自己，擁有孩子後賽佛勒斯的內心才多少擁有一點踏實的感覺。

哈利的出生帶給大家的喜悅，只是佛地魔並不放過他們幾個人，這點讓他們感到很討厭，期盼的希望和平生活可以到來，沒想到最後卻是失去自己最愛，很多時候賽佛勒斯多麼希望自己從沒有遇見過詹姆，這樣的話詹姆就不會離開。

「已經這麼久了。」賽佛勒斯處理好自己的魔藥，看了一下時間說。

『看樣子雷已經回家了，希望不要發生什麼事情才好。』賽佛勒斯收拾好東西後想著。

「雪莉寄信來了…」鄧不利多開始讀起女兒寫的信件。

『哈利那個孩子的成長還真是令人擔心，希望來到學校前都不會有事情發生。』鄧不利多還是會擔心自己的學生到底想要做什麼事情。

現在鄧不利多根本不知道佛地魔到底想要做什麼事情，洛克也猜不出來到底昔日的好友為什麼要做出那樣的事情來，自己本身就是佛地魔最為懼怕的人，佛地魔多少會想要除去自己就是這個原因。

很多時候洛克會以防萬一把事情給處理好，怎麼樣洛克都不希望自己的孩子們會出事情，當初不得以讓賽佛勒斯成為雙面間諜這件事洛克對他很過意不去，畢竟是自己最疼愛的教子，洛克很不希望他去做這件事。

『很多事情已經不是在我們的預料當中了嗎？』洛克無奈的看著所有的事情發展。

「你老是往壞處想，小心到時候會成真。」雪莉無奈的看著自己的丈夫。

「我知道，只是有些擔心罷了。」洛克看了一眼自己的妻子。

「老爸，我事情都處理好了，我先回去了。」天狼星今天沒事被自己的父親給叫回來。

「好，幫我拿點東西給你妹。」洛克稍微交代一下。

「知道了。」天狼星當然會照著做。

哈利不解的看著母親現在正在做的動作，雪兒只是摸摸哈利的頭沒有說什麼，編織毛衣的習慣是從以前就養成的，哈利很少會看見自己編織毛衣的樣子，很多事情雪兒已經習慣自己動手去做，不會用到魔法的樣子真的很像是麻瓜。

雪兒並不覺得這樣不好，哈利一邊玩毛球一邊看著母親弄東西，史考特和傑爾斯則是去纏著雷玩一些東西，小孩子的嘻笑聲充滿在房子裡，雪兒笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

哈利好奇自己的養母總是可以變出許多的花樣，那些樣子真的很漂亮很好看，哈利很喜歡穿毛衣的原因就在這裡，當然兩位弟弟也很喜歡雪兒親手織出來的漂亮毛衣。

「雪兒媽媽，我要小熊圖案的。」史考特趴在沙發上說。

「好，今年冬天史考特有件很可愛的小熊毛衣。」雪兒笑笑的答應。

「好棒！！」史考特很高興。

「我也要，我要獨角獸的圖案。」哈利跟雪兒要求。

「當然沒問題。」雪兒一定會照做的。

「哥哥們都說了，傑爾斯你想要什麼圖案？」雷摸摸兒子的頭問他。


	7. Chapter 7

「龍…」傑爾斯小小聲的說。

「好，沒問題。」雪兒笑笑的看著小兒子後繼續手邊的工作。

「媽媽最好了。」哈利真的很喜歡雪兒。

「雪兒媽媽是最棒的媽媽。」史考特也很喜歡雪兒。

「我的媽媽是世界上最棒的媽媽。」傑爾斯最愛自己的母親。

「雪兒是世界上最棒的母親。」雷很同意他們說的話。

「呵呵！」雪兒笑笑的看著他們。

隨著他們年紀越來越大，很多事情也要處理好，洛克已經開始在慢慢布局就是希望哈利他們不會受到傷害，怎麼說大家都捨不得自己最喜歡的孩子受到傷害，也就是因為這樣他們才會那樣的努力去把所有的事情給處理完成。

盡量不要讓佛地魔或是佛地魔的手下來打擾他們平靜的生活，洛克也不喜歡自己平靜的生活就這樣被打擾，很多時候他們是希望可以過著平靜又安穩的生活，只要事情不發生就什麼事情都好，這是他們現在僅有的願望。

愛一個人是要付出多大的代價才可以，愛的代價是那樣的沈重卻為此甘願犧牲一切，賽佛勒斯．石內卜是史萊哲林的學生，詹姆．波特是葛來分多的學生，兩人明明就是死對頭的人，但是他們卻愛上了對方。

即使他們清楚這個下場終究是不好的也是一樣，每個人都知道自己的一生有哪幾個轟轟烈烈的愛情，第一次遇到這樣轟轟烈烈的愛情，他們就算粉身碎骨也要去愛。

就算他們知道未來沒有結果也要去愛，就算終究只留下回憶也要去愛，他們不想要失去對方的，只想要在對方的心中留下一抹影子也好，用自己的愛在對方的內心當中刻畫下屬於自己的痕跡。

賽佛勒斯可以為了鳳凰會而去佛地魔王身邊臥底，這點身為賽佛勒斯的監護人的洛克也很清楚，此去並不一定會有所收獲，況且鄧不利多對於賽佛勒斯要去佛地魔王的身邊也有所顧忌。

如果佛地魔王盯上的人不是詹姆．波特的話就有轉圜的餘地，這是賽佛勒斯不得已要加入佛地魔王陣營的關係，賽佛勒斯不希望自己的愛人和朋友受到傷害，因此不管怎樣賽佛勒斯一定要去佛地魔王身邊臥底。

『當初這樣做到底是對還是錯？』洛克已經不知道這件事情的對與錯。

「現在擔心也沒用，只能盡量去避免，誰知道湯姆什麼時候會突然復活。」雪莉看著自己的丈夫。

「我知道，只是很心疼罷了。」洛克苦笑的說出這句話來。

「也是。」雪莉當然懂自己的丈夫是什麼意思。

「唉！如果沒有那些事情的話該有多好。」洛克很煩躁的說出這句話來。

「那是不可能的，不要這樣想了。」雪莉苦笑的看著自己現在已經進入自責狀態的丈夫。

對於孩子們他們也只有心疼和無奈，畢竟不管怎麼說那些孩子都是他們疼愛的寶貝，可是沒想到自己卻要親手斷送自己疼愛的孩子的前程，對他們來說是真的沒有辦法的事情，儘管有時候還是很錯愕或是很傷心也是一樣。

洛克可不覺得這些事情是小事，不管怎麼說他都不希望自己疼愛的孩子陷入那樣的境地當中，盡量會讓自己疼愛的孩子得到他們應該可以得到的東西，雪莉也當然知道自己的丈夫是什麼樣的人，也會支持自己的丈夫做那些事情。

「哈利，該把東西收拾乾淨囉！」雪兒把今天的衣服拿到屋子裡來。

「媽媽…」哈利看見雪兒的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「我們剛剛說好，我去收衣服後你要收拾東西，不可以賴皮。」雪兒皺眉的告訴哈利。

「好。」哈利乖乖的把東西給收好。

「天狼星剛剛拿了一些東西過來，說是洛克叔叔給的。」雷告訴雪兒這個消息。

「這樣啊！今天晚餐可以加菜了。」雪兒笑笑的說出這句話。

「是啊！」雷微笑，然後伸手抱起自己的寶貝兒子。

「雪兒媽媽，我收好了。」史考特把自己應該要收拾的東西收好。

「好乖！」雪兒摸摸史考特的頭。

「媽媽，我也收好了。」哈利乖乖的把東西拿給雪兒看。

「這樣才乖，哈利是媽媽的寶貝。」雪兒笑笑的看著哈利。

「好啦！孩子們，我們幫雪兒把衣服摺好收好。」雷告訴哈利和史考特這兩個孩子。

「好！」兩個孩子馬上答應下來。

雷把傑爾斯放下來，讓他和兩位兄長一起幫母親摺衣服，雪兒看見這樣的情形微笑，還好雷已經回家，不然的話自己可是很難管三個孩子，剛剛哈利就想要賴皮，不想要收拾東西。

如果不是自己堅持哈利肯定就真的會賴皮，如果雷遇到這樣的情況會好好的告訴孩子們，不怒而威的樣子讓三個孩子很怕，反而是自己生氣的樣子三個孩子根本不怕她。

誰叫雪兒非常好商量，孩子們說出自己的要求她大多都會答應他們，所以才會兇起來連孩子們也不怕，不過孩子們最怕的就是雪兒不理會自己，因此在家裡扮黑臉的人是雷，但孩子們的感情也跟他很好。

「哈利，今天怎麼了？」雷看見哈利有些力不從心的樣子問。

「爸爸…」哈利心情不好的樣子讓雷很擔心。

「可以跟爸爸說你今天怎麼了嗎？難得跟媽媽賴皮。」雷知道哈利是個很乖的孩子。

「我…」哈利不知道要怎樣表達才好。

「作惡夢了嗎？」雷把哈利抱起來安撫著他。

「你和媽媽會不會不要我？」哈利突然說出這句話。

「怎麼會不要你，你是爸爸媽媽的孩子。」雷聽見這句話嚇到。

「可是我不是你們親生的孩子。」哈利真的很喜歡養父養母。

「小傻瓜，我們不會不要你，除非你長大成年不要我們，否則我們是不會離開你。」雷輕輕的拍著哈利的背部。

「嗯…」哈利把頭埋入雷的懷裡。

雷聽見哈利這樣說感到很疑惑，今天也只是兩家孩子玩在一起，六個孩子玩在一起總是會掀翻屋頂，除此之外應該沒有人會和哈利亂說話，早在哈利可以理解他們的關係時，他們就已經告訴哈利他的身世。

聽見哈利告訴自己的話，雷在想是不是這幾天和馬份家的跩哥通信的時候，跩哥說了什麼話，馬份家的高傲小少爺非常喜歡哈利，雪兒和水仙看見這樣的情形只好讓他們兩人練習寫信，所以三不五時都會有貓頭鷹送信來家裡給哈利。

雖然跩哥很喜歡哈利，但是哈利都沒有表達任何的意思，對他來說喜歡和愛這兩種感情他還分不清楚，加上跩哥也還小，是不是真的喜歡哈利就不得而知，所以水仙和雪兒才會先讓他們用通信的方式來交往。

「哈利，告訴爸爸，是不是跩哥寫了什麼，所以你才會這樣問。」雷摸摸哈利的頭安撫著他。

「嗯，前幾天我跟跩哥說我不是你們親生的小孩，他說你們會不要我。」哈利老實的告訴雷。

「那你有沒有跟他反駁呢？」雷好聲好氣的問著。

「有，我說爸爸媽媽才不會不要我，跩哥說他不相信。」哈利悶悶的說出這句話。

「跩哥也真是的…」雷對於小孩子的童言童語感到很無奈。

「爸爸…」哈利繼續把頭埋在雷的懷裡。

雷輕輕的安撫哈利，他覺得他有必要和賽佛勒斯說一下這件事，請他去幫他跟魯休斯說一下，讓馬份家的父子兩好好的溝通、溝通，雖然他不覺得魯休斯會這樣做，因為魯休斯就是一個高傲的貴族商人。

雪兒知道這件事後決定和水仙溝通一下，在小孩子的教育方面雪兒絕對不妥協，他們不會任由其他人欺負哈利，當然他們也相信那不過是小孩子的童言童語，可是有時候語言還是會傷人的。

水仙知道這件事後好好的教訓一頓跩哥，要他知道人家的身世不可隨便拿來說嘴，哈利的養父母很疼愛他，不會輕易拋棄哈利，就算很喜歡哈利也不可以拿這種話來開玩笑，魯休斯看見妻子教訓兒子的樣子也不好插手。

跩哥受到教訓後當然也有和哈利道歉，對方也接受他的道歉，看見哈利心情變好雷和雪兒就放心許多，當初詹姆和莉莉過世的時候，哈利本來會被送到莉莉的姐姐佩妮那邊，但是洛克的要求之下，雷和雪兒才接過手照顧哈利。

哈利本來是可以給天狼星照顧，但是看在天狼星家裡已經有三個小孩的情況下，以及不想讓哈利和史考特這兩兄弟分開，才交給雷和雪兒照顧，儘管那時候他們已經有了孩子也是願意接過手來照顧他。

「哈利，下次跩哥欺負你，我就幫你打他。」史考特知道讓哈利心情不好的人是跩哥後說出這句話。

「好。」哈利點點頭表示答應。

「史考特，不可以這樣亂來，如果跩哥有道歉的話，就不能打他。」雪兒聽見史考特說的話苦笑。

「他如果太過份，又欺負哈利不道歉的話，我才會打他！」史考特才不會容許任何人欺負哈利。

雷和雪兒聽見這句話苦笑，看樣子史考特已經下定決心了，要是有人欺負自己的兄弟，他一定會反擊回去，哈利雖然是個倔強不服輸的孩子，但就某些方面來說是個心思敏感又容易受傷的孩子。

有了史考特在身邊是不需要擔心太多，等哈利進入學校後交到好朋友的話更是不需要擔心，現在哈利和衛斯禮家的榮恩相處的很不錯，相信他們兩人到時候一定會是很好的朋友，而史考特也會待在他們身邊，暫時不需要擔心那麼多。


	8. Chapter 8

「史考特，我們約法三章，除非跩哥欺負哈利，否則不可以隨便打人，好嗎？」雪兒很認真的看著史考特。

「好！」史考特知道雪兒是認真的，乖乖的點頭答應。

「史考特最乖了，以後要和同學好好相處，不可以隨便打人。」雪兒摸摸史考特的頭。

「我才不會呢！雪兒媽媽擔心太多了。」史考特氣呼呼的樣子讓人很想逗弄。

「我們家史考特很乖，不會讓我們擔心。」雷看見這樣的情形直接找個台階讓孩子下。

「還是雷爸爸了解我！」史考特一臉神氣的樣子讓雷和雪兒不知道要說什麼才好。

哈利和史考特他們都知道自己的身世，但是不會因為自己的身世怎樣而不願意和其他人相處，賽佛勒斯總是很忙碌，史考特大多都是雪兒在照顧，因此哈利和史考特他們早已經習慣和雪兒、雷相處在一起。

史考特也會跟著哈利以爸爸媽媽來稱呼他們，只是前面會加上他們的名字，至於為什麼史考特會這樣叫他們也不清楚，連身為他的親生父親的賽佛勒斯也不清楚，不過也沒在乎那麼多。

反正只要孩子們喜歡就好，雷和雪兒也不會太過計較稱呼的問題，畢竟哈利和史考特早已經從畫像和照片上知道自己的父親和母親是長什麼樣子，他們得到的是滿滿的愛，不會因為有任何人而感到不同。

「哈利，下次有什麼不愉快要說，不然爸爸媽媽會擔心。」雷很認真的告訴哈利。

「好。」哈利乖乖的點頭。

當天晚上雪兒用雙向鏡和賽佛勒斯說跩哥和哈利的事情，聽見寶貝妹妹的話賽佛勒斯皺眉，他知道跩哥很喜歡哈利，也清楚哈利的身世，自己的寶貝教子會說出這樣的話讓他實在是很傷腦筋。

當然雪兒也有把這件事和水仙說，相信水仙一定會好好的告訴跩哥不可以這樣做，賽佛勒斯會好好的和魯休斯溝通一下，以免他們家寶貝的哈利受到任何的傷害，要是哈利受到傷害史考特是不會放過傷害哈利的人。

賽佛勒斯一向很清楚自家兒子的個性，就是太過清楚才會擔心史考特會意氣用事，不管自家兒子到時候到底是分到哪個學院，要是為了哈利而和人家打起來可就不是什麼好事情。

「我相信跩哥不是故意的，只是小孩子單純脫口而出的話…」雪兒把所有的事情告訴賽佛勒斯。

「就算如此我還是需要和魯休斯溝通一下，妳知道史考特的個性。」對於兒子的個性賽佛勒斯實在是拿他沒辦法。

「要是哈利和史考特各自分到葛萊分多和史萊哲林的話，肯定又要傷腦筋了。」雪兒怎麼會不知道家裡三個孩子的個性。

「分到哪個學院我無所謂，我怕史考特會痛揍那些欺負哈利的人，這點我就覺得史考特比較像哥哥。」賽佛勒斯揉揉自己的太陽穴。

「嘛！哈利比較內向，這也沒辦法，史考特才會這樣保護他。」雪兒對於孩子們的個性從不會說什麼。

「別和詹姆一樣衝動就好，史考特那孩子就麻煩妳和雷。」賽佛勒斯想到兒子只有嘆氣的份。

「不會麻煩，史考特挺乖的，我很喜歡他。」雪兒對於三個孩子從沒有任何的偏心與疼愛。

「謝謝。」賽佛勒斯對此很感激雪兒他們夫婦的幫忙。

雪兒笑笑的沒有多說什麼，結束對話之後她把三個孩子哄上床去睡覺，她始終相信史考特自己會自有分寸，不會對其他人太過份，加上賽佛勒斯在霍格華茲當中教書，應該不會有太大的問題。

看見孩子們睡著之後，雪兒親吻他們的額頭，之後就去和雷聊天準備休息，母親的下班時間他們家規定的很嚴格，除非有緊急的要事，否則在雪兒的休息時間哈利、史考特和傑爾斯是不會去打擾她。

好不容易盼到丈夫出任務回來，雪兒當然要好好的和丈夫聊聊天，偶爾說說一些話是他們夫妻之間的樂趣，畢竟夫妻之間還是要培養一下感情，不可以這樣忽略他們之間的小小需求。

「大部分流落在外的食死徒都已經被關進阿茲卡班？」雪兒知道雷的任務內容。

「大多都已經關進去，除了那些被赦免的人以外。」雷知道賽佛勒斯和魯休斯是特例。

「嘛！沒事就好。」雪兒笑笑的看著自己的丈夫。

「是啊！」不可否認大家都很想要過著這樣和平的生活，這點雷很清楚。

一如以往的早晨，孩子們起床之後開始玩了起來，直到香噴噴的早餐端上桌他們才安靜下來，看見這樣的情形雷和雪兒沒有多說什麼，愛玩的小孩子的天性，他們自然不會去多說什麼，怎麼說他們也是很乖的小孩。

哈利喜歡早上起來和雪兒討抱，看見這樣的情形雪兒通常會抱抱他，然後又去忙自己的事情，雷從未對這件事情說什麼，畢竟他們已經把哈利當成是自己的孩子在照顧。

傑爾斯對於哈利老是和自己的母親撒嬌這件事也沒有太多的意見，雪兒給予他們三個的愛都是一樣的，沒有任何的偏心，因此他們三個沒有爭寵的跡象產生，不過偶爾還是會想要吸引雪兒或是雷的注意力。

「媽咪今天要去工作嗎？」傑爾斯拉著雪兒的衣服問著。

「要喔！不過爸爸會在家陪你們。」雪兒知道雷今天放假會待在家裡。

「好。」傑爾斯乖乖的去父親的身邊。

「媽媽，要早點回來。」哈利用力的擁抱雪兒。

「好，我會早點回家的。」雪兒摸摸哈利的頭。

「吶！雷爸爸今天可以教我們魔法嗎？」史考特開心的看著雷。

「好。」雷點點頭答應史考特。

雪兒畢竟還是聖蒙果醫院的治療師，總是會有許多的病患等著她去處理，如果今天不是雷在家的話，雪兒肯定會把孩子們送回吸血鬼王國中，讓雪莉去照顧他們，當然除非洛克沒有回去霍格華茲的話，也是會陪著他們三個一起玩耍。

有時候大家都沒有空的時候家庭小精靈會幫忙他們照顧小孩子，不過大家盡量會輪流照顧家族當中的孩子們，就是不希望全部都是由家庭小精靈去照顧他們，最重要的是孩子們要和大人相處。

對於孩子們的教育大家各有自己的想法，也會用自己的方式來照顧這些孩子，雖然會有些不同但是各自不會有什麼意見，除非真的覺得不可行或是太過份才會有人提出來。

「那我去上班了，孩子們就拜託你了。」雪兒親吻丈夫的臉頰後微笑的說著。

「好，別擔心。」雷笑笑的送妻子出門。

雷看著三個孩子眨眨眼睛，看樣子今天要教導這三個孩子一些基礎魔法，哈利、史考特和傑爾斯一臉興奮的看著雷，似乎是等著他告訴他們說今天要學什麼樣的魔法。

當然雷有思考要讓這三個孩子學什麼基礎魔法，考量到有些魔法學校有教導，可以不需要那麼麻煩，不過他還是決定教導他們自己拿手的科目，不拿手的科目就讓雪兒或是其他人來幫他們補強。

只要可以學習新的事物哈利、史考特、傑爾斯會很高興，雷當然會很用心的教導他們三個，畢竟學好基礎之後上課就不需要擔心太多，而且看見孩子們有興趣的樣子也挺好玩的。

「看看我們今天要學什麼呢？」雷拿出一些基礎教材出來。

「爸爸要教我們什麼呢？」哈利期待的看著雷。

「嗯…」雷想了一下後開始教導孩子們。

「要認識奇獸嗎？」史考特看見書本裡面的奇獸異常的興奮。

「對，我們今天先認識奇獸。」雷看見孩子們興奮的樣子微笑。

「好。」傑爾斯也跟著兩位兄長一樣很興奮。

奇獸飼育學是以後會選修的科目，不過有鑑於家裡的孩子們對於動物有很大的興趣，雷決定先讓他們認識一下奇獸，吸血鬼王國中可是有這些稀奇古怪的奇獸，剛好讓他們認識一下。

雖然雷有想要教導他們黑魔法防禦學，但是那是洛克以及雷木思的拿手科目，自己去教導好像有點相形失色，與其這樣不如先教導孩子們比較簡單的科目，除了奇獸飼育學外還可以教他們一些變形學。

甚至告訴他們化獸師的原理，不過要成為化獸師不是一件簡單的事情，絕對不可以像天狼星他們那樣魯莽，這些等他開始教導之後會跟孩子們說，現在先讓他們認識這些奇獸。

「書本裡寫的奇獸外公那邊都有耶！」傑爾斯發現到這樣的現象。

「那邊的確有很多書裡的奇獸，下次去玩的時候就可以好好的認識牠們。」雷摸摸兒子的頭。

「我們常常和牠玩…」哈利指著書本裡的其中一隻奇獸。

「毒囊豹是嗎？」雷看見哈利指著的圖片不知道要說什麼。

「書上寫說牠很危險，可是每次和牠玩的時候牠都很乖…」史考特和哈利總是會和那隻毒囊豹一起玩。

「那就表示牠很喜歡你們。」雷沒有刻意多說什麼。

對於哈利和史考特為什麼會和這麼棘手的奇獸一起玩耍，雷沒有刻意多問，畢竟吸血鬼王國當中的奇獸有些特別親人，根本不需要太過擔心他們會被這些奇獸給傷害。


	9. Chapter 9

現任霍格華茲的奇獸飼育學教授紐特‧阿緹米絲‧斯卡曼德就常常會去吸血鬼王國照顧那些奇獸，而他的丈夫同時也是霍格華茲的黑魔法防禦學教授波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫也會跟著一起去。

洛克的父執輩的叔叔認識他們，也是紐特的兄長西瑟斯的伴侶，因此他們會有所往來，加上葛雷夫也是血族的一員，這是自然不過的事情，不過雷和雪兒不清楚為什麼鄧不利多要洛克和雪莉回去教書。

或許是因為大家認為湯姆‧瑞斗，也就是佛地魔王還會捲土重來，畢竟知曉佛地魔王個性的人絕對不相信他已經死去，肯定現在是在哪個地方蟄伏等待時機，到時候又要讓大家傷腦筋。

「就為了要防範湯姆，把我和雪莉叫回來教書，阿不思你到底在想什麼？」洛克出現在霍格華茲的校長辦公室。

「這是西瑟斯那孩子給我的建議，我沒想到你教沒幾年就不繼續做了。」鄧不利多笑笑的看著洛克。

「當初只是幫忙罷了，帕西叔叔他在我又不需要繼續接手下去。」洛克一臉不知道要說什麼的樣子看著鄧不利多。

「哈利那孩子快要進入學院就讀，多一點防範也好。」鄧不利多總是會想要保全這一切。

「我不覺得這計畫會有用，阿不思，湯姆不是蓋瑞特，他否定所有的一切。」多年的好友洛克還是清楚湯姆的個性。

「當初是我的失誤，這次我不會重蹈覆轍，我只是想盡量保全這一切。」鄧不利多當然知道眼前的人說的話。

「不可能兩全其美，這點你我都知曉，就算你說給蓋瑞特聽，他也會這樣跟你說。」洛克真不愧是黑魔王的儲備人選，知道事情不會那樣簡單。

「就當我想要挽回自己的學生，無法兩全其美我很清楚。」鄧不利多對於過去的學生還是多少有些疼愛。

「我會把事情計畫好，分靈體的部份我會去處理，至於…會不會得到你想要的結果，我不保證。」洛克閉上眼睛又睜開後說出這句話。

「我很抱歉，最後又把你和雪莉拖下水。」鄧不利多對於女兒只有諸多的抱歉。

「不需要道歉，這是不得已的，當初早該讓帕西叔叔解決他，誰叫你心軟。」洛克對此不以為意。

「畢竟是我教過的學生啊！洛克。」鄧不利多是那樣的疼愛自己所教過的學生。

「隨你怎麼說，我對他可沒有任何的同窗情誼，早在那時候就已經破滅了。」洛克不願想起很久以前的事情。

有太多、太多的事情讓洛克不想要去想起，當初自己沒有跟著追隨他是覺得沒有必要，沒想到自家兒子獅子阿爾發差點淪陷下去，看著自己的兩位教子也跟隨他，洛克自然沒有多說什麼。

只是沒想到佛地魔那時候竟然聽信預言去殺害詹姆一家人，他們的情誼就在那時候破滅無法修復，洛克痛恨自己沒有阻止他，看著說出預言的賽佛勒斯不知道要說什麼才好。

此一時彼一時，心軟的下場就是害的自己差點沒辦法面對好友和堂妹，也差點害的哈利無法成為布萊克家的一員，這些是洛克痛恨自己懦弱的原因，畢竟當初自己也差點害死自己的寶貝女兒。

「你去見了爹地？」雪莉看見洛克臉色不太好的樣子擔心的問。

「嗯，我去見阿不思，和他談一些湯姆的事情。」洛克乖乖的回答自己的妻子。

「別想太多了。」雪莉也不願那些事情發生。

「或許當初就是太顧及同窗情誼，才會差點害死我們的寶貝女兒，才會讓詹姆和莉莉被殺。」洛克對於這兩件事不知道要說什麼。

「那不是你的錯，親愛的。」雪莉怎麼會不知道洛克對於這些事情很自責。

「出事之後開始追捕他，帕西叔叔追捕的時候卻讓阿不思阻撓，真不知道是上天眷顧還是那傢伙命大。」洛克在這點很不諒解鄧不利多。

「那時候父親知道時也很生氣，但爹地就是執意要這樣做。」雪莉想到那件事也只能嘆氣。

基於算是贖罪的心態，洛克決定把所有的事情都安排好，他要親自解決佛地魔王，他要讓他知道自己是不可以惹的人，更是要讓全世界的人知曉，黑魔王不只有一個人，得罪布萊克家的人後果會有多麼恐怖。

查勒斯和克萊雅收到洛克寫的信後沒有多說什麼，他們知道兒子和媳婦的死對於他的打擊有多大，儘管他們知道這不是他造成的，內心當中卻有一定想要怪罪她的感覺，這就是為什麼到最後他們沒有什麼往來的原因。

但是收到這封信讓他們覺得應該要過去吸血鬼王國一趟，他們想要知道好友到底在想什麼，一向心思縝密的洛克不會做出這樣衝動的事情來，況且雪莉也不會讓他亂來。

「我怎麼覺得這次洛克寫的信很像在寫訣別書？」克萊雅看完信中的內容後不知道要怎麼說。

「我想，大概是和鄧不利多教授談過了，才會寫這樣的信件。」查勒斯對於好友的個性多少還是很清楚。

「我不管，我要回家一趟，要是那傢伙敢給我亂來，我一定要痛揍他一頓。」克萊雅揮揮自己的拳頭。

「也好，順便去看看哈利和史考特，我們也很久沒看那兩個孩子。」查勒斯可是很疼愛自己的孫子們。

「要不是賽佛勒斯在霍格華茲當中教書，不然也想叫他來聚聚。」克萊雅對於兒子選擇的兩個伴侶都很疼愛。

「詹姆那孩子到底是燒了什麼好香，這輩子讓莉莉和賽佛勒斯死心踏地的愛著他。」對於兒子的姻緣查勒斯還真不知道要說什麼。

「誰知道！或許就是燒了好香我們才有這麼好的兩個媳婦。」克萊雅笑著說出這句話。

「我到是覺得委屈了賽佛勒斯，也委屈了莉莉這個孩子。」查勒斯雖然不反對卻還是會心疼。

下午雷因為有事情的關係所以把哈利、史考特和傑爾斯帶到吸血鬼王國，請洛克和雪莉幫忙照看一下，放假當中臨時接到任務有可能是人手不夠，要不然就是只有自己可以解決。

洛克和雪莉看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，反而是很樂意的把孩子們接過手來照顧，讓他們三個可以和天狼星和阿爾發家的孩子們一起玩耍，這群孩子們總是喜歡玩在一起。

當查勒斯和克萊雅出現在吸血鬼王國的時候，洛克只是看了一下他們後又不多說什麼，雪莉笑笑的看著他們兩人，似乎是沒想到他們會出現在這裡，畢竟他們真的很少回來英國。

克萊雅高興的擁抱雪莉，好久不見的兩人開始談論起最近的事情，查勒斯走到好友的身邊拍拍他的肩膀，似乎有好多話想要和他說，看見這樣的情形洛克也不好拒絕。

「已經想好計畫了？克萊雅說你寫的很像訣別書，她很擔心你亂來。」查勒斯緩緩的說出這句話。

「訣別書，想太多！寫那個給你們幹嘛！」洛克露出久違的笑容。

「說的也是，所以你打算怎麼做？」查勒斯很乾脆的直接問洛克。

「就一一把分靈體給除掉，不過要把那些東西弄到手需要一點時間。」洛克已經開始計畫要怎麼做。

查勒斯聽見洛克這樣說也沒多問，知道自家好友已經打算親自動手也不好勸說下去，或許自己的內心當中也不想要哈利去面對這樣的情況，怎麼說哈利都是自己的寶貝孫子。

哈利和史考特看見查勒斯和克萊雅馬上跑到他們的面前，好久不見的祖父母出現在自己的面前當然要好好的擁抱一下，他們兩兄弟真的很喜歡查勒斯和克萊雅，祖父母是他們兄弟兩人僅存的親人。

波特家族到底還有多少人存在沒有人知曉，畢竟波特莊園在很神祕的地方，是需要一點技巧才可以進入，偶爾會有屬於波特家族的人過去看看，最後鑰匙自己會選擇誰當那個莊園的主人。

儘管現在的主人是查勒斯與克萊雅，但是他們兩人卻很少回去，待在外面遊玩的時間反而比較多，克萊雅是血族的人，活著的時間當然會比其他人還要久，當她把查勒斯轉化成血族後，他們有大半的時間都在各地旅行。

「查勒斯、克萊雅！」哈利看見他們非常開心。

「我的寶貝小乖乖，有沒有聽話啊？」克萊雅看見哈利和史考特馬上把他們抱在懷裡。

「我們有聽話，克萊雅擔心太多了。」史考特人小鬼大的說出這句話。

「別給雷和雪兒造成麻煩就好。」查勒斯怎麼會不知道孫子們的個性。

「史考特前幾天有說要幫我打跩哥。」哈利決定爆自家弟弟的料。

「咦？為什麼？」克萊雅對此感到很好奇。

「誰叫他要欺負哈利，告訴哈利說雷爸爸和雪兒媽媽不要他。」史考特想起來就很生氣。

「跩哥那孩子也真是的。」查勒斯聽見後哭笑不得。

哈利會給雪兒照顧也是經過他們的同意，加上雷和雪兒早已經把哈利當成自己的孩子在疼愛，沒想到跩哥竟然會說出這樣的話來，怪不得史考特會這樣生氣，對他來說這是一種汙辱哈利的說法。

哈利和史考特可是很喜歡雷和雪兒，不僅僅是他們兩人，而是所有布萊克家族的人他們都很喜歡，賽佛勒斯很也放心把自家兒子交給他們照顧，因此當跩哥說出這樣的話，史考特當然會生氣。

查勒斯和克萊雅苦笑，他們知道那是跩哥的無心之過，沒想到史考特會這樣生氣，不過他們也能理解為什麼史考特會這樣生氣，那對他們來說是一種不好的說法，在哈利和史考特的內心當中早已經認為雷和雪兒是他們的父母。

對此查勒斯和克萊雅真的很感謝雷和雪兒，要對一個不是自己的孩子視如己出已經是那樣困難，何況還是兩個，一直以來沒看見他們偏心自己的孩子，甚至把哈利和史考特視如己出的在照顧，他們才會這樣感謝他們夫妻兩人。


End file.
